1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement for bottom up window shades or blinds for use in residential or commercial applications as described herein. The shade mechanisms disclosed herein are ideally disposed to applications involving nonrectangular window shapes such as triangular frames, arches, arcuate sections, and other partial or full elliptical forms and an improved method of eliminating small gaps between the shade and lintel or between the shade and side frame. Additionally the within shade invention improves the appearance of pull up shades by including a valance that hides the shade material and mechanism and also holds the shade material when it is down.
2. Discussion of the Background
The improvements set out herein addresses and help remove gaps that can occur between the top or sides of pull up shades as described herein and in U.S. Pat. No. 6.478.071.
Due to gravity the weight of the shade material can cause the top of the shade, which meets the lintel, or the sides of the shade to be pulled down, leaving a gap between the top and the lintel surface or between the side of the shade and the side frame. This can occur in arched, square, triangular or trapezoid openings. The unique design of the headrail and support rods is used to avoid these problems.
On bottom up type shades a further improvement to the shade is the use of a valance as part of the shade, which hides and protects the bottom draw cord mechanism as well as the shade material when it is down. Further, it acts as a holder for the shade and headrail mechanism when it is down, and simplifies installation and the workings mechanism.